Technical Field
This invention relates to an anchor driver tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a concrete anchor driver tool for installing a concrete anchor fastener into a concrete or masonry surface.
State of the Art
Concrete anchors are a type of fastener used to attach items to a concrete, cement, stone, or other masonry surface. Concrete anchors can include a threaded concrete anchor bolt that is fixedly inserted into concrete, and a nut that threads onto the concrete anchor bolt. A concrete anchor can be installed by drilling a hole in the concrete or masonry surface and then pounding the concrete anchor bolt into the hole, with a hammer for example. However, the nut and threads of the concrete anchor can be damaged by striking them with the hammer. When the concrete anchor bolt is fully pounded into the hole, a wrench must be used to rotate the nut tight against the concrete. Having to use multiple different tools, a drill, a hammer, and a wrench, is not optimal, and hammering and wrenching require the installer to be positioned on their hands and knees, which is time-consuming, uncomfortable and can cause bodily injury to the installer. Accordingly, what is needed is a concrete anchor driver tool that holds a hammer drill striking surface on the end of the concrete anchor bolt while the concrete anchor bolt is being driven into the hole, can be operated from a standing position, and also rotates and tightens the concrete anchor nut onto the concrete anchor bolt once the concrete anchor bolt is driven into the concrete.